


Sweet Tea and Sunsets

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Old Married Couple, Old Married Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Retirement, Short & Sweet, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform, Summer, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: After everything that's happened, all the missions and adventures, all Leonard McCoy wants is a nice summer evening and his husband.~~Day 7 of 12 Days of Spones- Home
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Tea and Sunsets

He leant the chair back and placed his feet on the porch fence. The sun was just setting on the horizon. Oranges, yellows, pinks and purples all bleeding into one another to create an immaculate sea of colour.

He smiled and sighed, "This is the life,".

Spock opened the front door and the gate, holding a tray of sweet and green teas. His face was calm, a serenity that only came with old age and experience engrained into the wrinkles.

Of course, he appeared far younger than he was, the bastard. The Vulcan genes gave him the good end of the stick whereas Bones was stuck with the face of a screwed up ol' paper bag. 

"Leonard, I come with beverages," He placed the tray on the table and collapsed onto the rocking chair next to his, which was identical to Leonard's.

He brushed his feet off the fence, getting a grunt from Bones, and handed him the glass. His skin was pale brown from the sun, hands worn from working on the yard. A dusty old straw hat sat on his head. It was aged from years of use, "Just like me," Leonard had said.

"Ah, you do make a good sweet tea, Spock, almost like my momma used to make," He smiled and Spock felt a glow of warmth radiate from him.

This was what he loved about their old age, the happiness and how open it was. During the five year mission, they'd been too angry, too stubborn and too worked up to admit that they loved each other and could feel happiness. 

But now they knew better. Spock had died, Bones had carried him to the resurrection, they'd gone back in time, met 'God' and survived what Leonard was calling 'a Klingon Gulag'. So naturally, they found affection quite easy compared to all that.

Leonard took another long slurping sip, exclaimed, "Watch out I'm sitting!" and jumped onto Spock's lap, sending the rocking chair to and fro.

"I would've liked more of a warning," 

"I gave you one," He lifted his fingers for a kiss. "What did you put in that sweet tea? I've gone all lovey-dovey all of a sudden," Another wet kiss landed on his forehead.

"Just your recipe," He linked his arms around his hips and leant backwards. "And a Vulcan fruit that I find added an extra flavour to your drink,"

Leonard giggled, "I think we need to check the effect on humans,"

"Indeed," 

They went back to watching the sunset. The air grew cold as the sun walked closer down the horizon. The wind blew the dust across the wood-panelled floor and the pair huddled closer to each other. Close enough that Leonard's gate tipped when he fell into Spock.

"This is all I've ever wanted,"

"Sweet tea and sunsets?" 

"No silly, a home," Bones gave another wet kiss and settled deeper into Spock's lap. "A home with someone I deeply and truly love,"

Spock gave one of his smiles and touched their heads together. Next, their hands touched, then arms and cheeks as they embraced closer and closer. Leonard's denim overalls rubbed his exposed arms as the wind almost blew his hat off. 

Finally, the sun escaped out of sight, letting the night overtake and the stars glint. The moon shone just as they kissed and Leonard settled his head down onto Spock's shoulder and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much. It's so warm and happy and honestly it's exactly what I need right now. Bones' outfit is based off a post by ToBoldyMuppet on Tumblr under their Leonard Mccoy tab, he's in overalls and a straw hat.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
